


Whoever you are

by xpeia



Category: Ratched (TV)
Genre: F/F, carol au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xpeia/pseuds/xpeia
Summary: What if the recorder was used for different things? What if an investigator was hired to help Dr. Hanover get rid of Nurse Ratched?A Carol AU starting from Waterloo point of the story.
Relationships: Gwendolyn Briggs/Mildred Ratched
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Whoever you are

„You're trembling.“ Gwendolyn leans down to kiss her lightly on the forehead, then reached across the bed to shut off the light. Mildred stops her.

„Don't. I want to see you.“ Her eyes are glossy and Gwendolyn can't say no so she nods and slides down Mildred's body. She stops just below Mildred's navel. She kisses her belly and keeps leaving small kisses down her abdomen. Mildred looks up at the ceiling, trying to quell her body's shuddering of nerves. She closes her eyes. There are no terrifying memories playing behind her closed lids now. Gwendolyn plays with one od Mildred's nipples with the tip of her tongue and Mildred moans softly. She pulls Gwendolyn up to her mouth and they kiss eagerly, passionately. Mildred opens her eyes and regards Gwendolyn's face, so close to hers, and smiles.

„My darling. So special.“ Gwendolyn strokes her cheek softly, planting kisses down her jawline, sucking on that sweet spot to leave a mark just where her uniform collar will be able to hide it.  
Mildred didn't know where to look look first, Gwendolyn's lovely breasts spilling out of her slip for her eyes to feast on, the dip of her waist, the soft round of her stomach, the curves of her hips or those luscious thighs. She was too much of everything, overwhelming her senses all at once.

„Mildred, darling, breathe.“ Gwendolyn commanded softly.

„Gwendolyn..“ Her voice sounded deep and husky even to her own ears, and before she could say another word Gwendolyn kissed her softly and Mildred melted. She held her breath, observing blue eyes hungrily kissing down her body. Mildred heard her own moan and felt her hips buck in response to Gwendolyn's thigh in between her legs, she needed more friction.

„Let me take care of you“ she heard, or rather felt, the whisper while kissing her left breast. Then she moved so that her mouth was against Mildred's very core.

„May I?“ she breathed against her entrance and Mildred nodded quickly, making Gwendolyn laugh quietly before licking all the way up to that sensitive bundle of nerves. Panting, she forced herself to open her eyes and look down at Gwendolyn. Her hair was a mess, her mouth glistening wet and her eyes the darkest shade of blue Mildred has seen. While Gwendolyn ate her hungrily, Mildred clenched the sheets under her bending her back from pleasure. She wanted more, wanted to take every drop of pleasure Gwendolyn was willing to offer.

She lifted her hips forcing herself into the other woman's mouth as her body trembled. Gwendolyn held her hips down and Mildred choked out a sinful moan,

„Please, I need more, ple-„

And at that Gwendolyn pushed two fingers in her, circling her thumb on her clit.

Mildred groaned, biting her lower lip to stop herself from screaming.

„Darling, open your eyes, I want to see you.“ Gwendolyn ordered while she, oh so sinfully, licked the red marks she left on her inner thigh and pushed her fingers deeper, thumb moving faster.

„Darling, please open your eyes.“ She repeated, curling her index and middle finger inside of her. She put her lips on the younger woman's clit and sucked just the way it made Mildred lose her breath.  
The moment Mildred's eyes met Gwendolyn's her body went rigid, every muscle in her body tensed and she choked out ecstatic moan. Her thighs trembled uncontrollably under Gwendolyn's hands, clit throbbing under slower rubbing of her thumb. She waited a moment before she pulled out her fingers and licked them clean, wiping her mouth too. Mildred opened her eyes, breathing slower now and looked at Gwendolyn with a smile on her lips.

„That was…. The most amazing thing I have ever felt..“ She said softly. Gwendolyn kissed her in return.  
„Thank you, I hope it was as satisfying as it was for me.“

„Well, now I have to live up to that one in return“ Mildred said stroking her cheek, leaning in for another kiss.

Morning light filters through curtains as Mildred, still in bed, watches Gwendolyn dress up. But, on this day, Mildred feels different. As Gwendolyn finishes putting pins in her hair and applies her lipstick their eyes meet in the mirror. She smiles and Mildred feels, for the first time, something inside of her has come into blossom.

The deserted lobby of the motel is strewn with loose papers, boxes and empty cocktail glasses. Gwendolyn looks around for Louise, rings the desk bells. Louise comes out of the back room, she is wearing a party hat and light pink feathery scarf.

„You the one who slept over in 10?“ She asks and immediately Gwendolyn can feel Mildred cough awkwardly behind her.

„None of your business, I just wanted to check out.“ She answers with a smile.

„Fella from 9 left you a note.“ She nods towards Mildred and Gwendolyn steps away to let Mildred take the note. She feels jealousy creep into her, but as she watches Mildred's face drop she knows something is terribly wrong.

„When did he leave this?“ she asks and her voice is tight with emotion but her eyes are cold and angry and Gwendolyn is suddenly afraid. She wants to reach out and calm her but it's too risky and she doesn't want Mildred's anger directed at her.

„I ain't a clock, this morning sometime, early I guess.“ Louise answers carelessly. Mildred storms out of the lobby, tearing past the muddy patches from last night's rain, to her room. She pulls out a drawer with her clothes and starts ruffling through it. She find a pistol and Gwendolyn kneels beside her to try to calm her down.

„Whatever it is, please tell me, I don't-„

Mildred pushes her away and goes straight to the room next to their's. She violently knocks on the door and Gwendolyn can't catch on what is going on.

„Open up there, do you fucking hear me?! Right now!“ She is livid now, her face is as pale as the wall in front of them. Mildred reaches for the doorknob and finds the door unlocked, she kicks the door fully open and aims straight in front of herself. Charles Wainwright is standing there getting dressed. On the unmade bed in front of him is a big black suitcase, opened and revealing a tape recorder and microphones. Gwendolyn stares at the equipment and realization dawns on her, he must have recorded them last night. Mildred cocks her pistol and assumes the shooting stance, aiming directly at Charles' head.

„Where is the tape you son of a bitch?“ She starts pulling apart the case, the equipment, all while still holding the gun aimed at Charles, who continues to button up his shirt.

„I'll pay you double, triple, give you whatever you want.“ Her voice is unsteady and Gwendolyn reached out to grab her hand,

„Darling, there's-„ but she pulls away from her not once shifting her gaze from Charles.

„I wish I could help you ma'am, but the tapes are already on the way to the hospital.“

„That can't be right.“ Her voice is desperate and Gwendolyn senses that she could cry.

„My reputation rests on my efficiency Ms. Ratched.“

There is a tense pause and Mildred moves towards Charles, he remains calm. Gwendolyn can see her face now and there is no trace of tears in her eyes. She is focused and her look is dark with something Gwendolyn can't put her finger on. She wonders if she's done this before.

„How do I know you're not lying?“ She asks knowing it's probably all true.

„You don't, ma'am.“

At that, Mildred tenses up, puts her index finger on the trigger and pushes the pistol on Charles' forehead. Gwendolyn yells at her to stop, but she made up her mind the moment she read that note. She pulls the trigger. There gasp behind her but she can't look at Gwendolyn at this moment so she wipes her face with a gloved hand and walks past her to the car. Everything feels like it's in slow motion. Even the waves in the distance seemed to slow down. When she shuts the door, Gwendolyn slides in the passenger's seat a moment later, visibly shaken.

„Where are we going?“ She asks upset, not because of the murder, but because of her. Mildred knows this is too much for her, but she can't offer her an explanation now.

„To the hospital, of course.“ She says as she starts the car and drives away from the motel.


End file.
